The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that is capable of acquiring text data which is identified based on stroke data input by handwriting, and to a non-transitory recording medium storing a program.
An apparatus is known in which hand-written characters are input to a tablet by an input pen and a schedule is registered. For example, an information reporting apparatus is known that is provided with columns for writing a month, a day, an hour and minutes of a start time of a schedule and with a column for writing a schedule item on a display portion of a tablet. The information reporting apparatus recognizes information written using an input pen and writes the information into a schedule table.